Some Things Just Happen
by Darksideofstorytelling
Summary: Summary:: Gene has never had his first kiss, Louise believe's she has a solution for that. Warnings:: Incest, and Language. Oh Yeah and I still suck at Summaries! Pairings: Gene x Louise (very crack possibly soon to be despised.) Sidenote: I don't support incest, but I have pairings that are incest doesn't mean I practice it or support it I just like what couples I like.


**A/N: "Okay so another incestuous fic that is just a oneshot although there maybe more stories later on of this particular pairing, now I know I have written like three incest stories. But doesn't mean I condone incest or am incestuous this is just fanfiction a story written by a fan who love this tv show, and happens to have some **_**different ships**_** then other people doesn't mean anything so if you want to read on you can if not hey. It isn't your cup of tea and that's fine anyways here it is…."**

* * *

**((((Wonder Wharf, Point Pleasant New Jersey.)))) **

_*Louise's POV*_

_Gene can be very annoying sometimes, and I mean some times you just want to knock his block off. _

_But the one thing I do know is that besides me, he causes the most trouble usually while following my lead. _

_Which is something I particularly like about him._

* * *

Gene sneaks around behind a couple of garbage cans crouching down, before seeing Louise waiting for his call.

Louise then turns seeing Gene behind the garbage cans, and begins walking over to him she crouches down alongside him.

"So what's the plan, and does it involve fart bombs?" asks Gene in a hopeful manner with a smile.

"No but it does involve stink bombs." Replies Louise with a smirk as she holds up a duffle bag full of stink bombs.

"Close enough! Also I brought my keyboard in case; we need some dramatic scheme music." Says Gene happily with a beaming smile as he unstraps his keyboard from it's harness attached to him.

"Of course you did." Replies Louise with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for wanting our pranks to be a little more theatric." States Gene in defense as he plays a note his keyboard.

"Just come on, it's time to go prank some other teens." States Louise with a mischievous smile as she moves from behind the garbage cans and walks towards the photo booth.

Louise then steps half way in, and a empties the duffle bag full of stink bombs into the side of the photo booth. And begins searching for a lighter in her pocket.

Gene then walks up to Louise, and hands her a lighter.

"Well, aren't you resourceful." States Louise in a sarcastic manner with a smirk.

"Why, thank you thank you." Says Gene happily as he takes a bow.

Louise leans in close to the stink bombs, and lights them right as Tammy and Zeke walk up to the photo booth.

"Ugh, what are you Belcher freaks doing here?" sneers Tammy in a rude manner.

"I will have you know we are observing this gorgeous atmosphere, and watching seagulls those crafty bastards!" says Gene in defense with a huff and a pout.

"Well get out of here, okay me and Zeke were about to take some romantic pictures so beat it!" shouts Tammy angrily.

"Okay Tammy, enjoy your photo." Says Louise teasingly with a grin as she holds the curtain of the photo booth open for Zeke and Tammy.

Tammy and Zeke then enter the photo booth.

"Oh god, this is going to be classic." Says Louise attempting to hold in her laughter as she grabs Gene's hand and the two run away.

Louise then stops behind a corndog stand not far away, and crouches down to watch everything unfold, as Gene crouches down and follows suit.

Suddenly a stream of green gas sprays out of the photo booth, as Tammy exits screaming and Zeke exits laughing.

Louise then bursts into a fit of giggles, as Gene begins laughing along with her.

"Zeke! Why the hell are you laughing!?." Shouts out Tammy in anger.

"Because…..the look on your face…it's just so…." Begins Zeke before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Tammy then storms off as Zeke doubles over in laughter, before chasing after her.

Gene, and Louise share a laugh for a couple of moments longer, before finally stopping and walking off.

"So where to now?" asks Gene curiously.

"Hell, I don't know." states Louise with a shrug.

Suddenly Louise's cell phone goes off, and alerting her to a text.

_Linda; ~Hey louisey pizzy, me and your father are on our way home. Hope you and gene didn't burn the house down or get arrested or practiced voodoo or…I just hope you both are safe love ya!~ reads Linda's text. _

Louise then grabs Gene's hand, as she rushes back towards the house/restaurant.

"Okay, question one where are we going? Question two does it involve music or a bathroom?" asks Gene curiously yet jokingly with a smile.

"Okay answer one home and, I am pretty sure there is a bathroom. As for music you always have your keyboard on you so I suspect there to be music at some point." Replies Louise sarcastically.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger or his hand!" quips Gene with a grin.

Gene, and Louise run for a few moments longer, before finally arriving at the house and entering through the front door.

The two then rush up the stairs, before Gene jumps on the couch followed by Louise who attempts to jump on the couch as well.

Louise lands on top of Gene in a straddling manner, as she looks down at him a blushes before turning away.

Louise gets off of Gene quickly as she tries to hide her blush.

"Well that certainly was a position, that would make the south proud." Quips Gene jokingly with a smile, and a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, let's just not ever talk about it or mention it again." States Louise simply.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_Why the hell was I blushing, this is Gene my brother for god sakes! _

_I shouldn't be blushing ever, I am not some sick weirdo or something. _

_And yet I was blushing….._

* * *

_**|Gene's POV|**_

_**I wonder what I was blushing for, I mean Louise is my sister and honestly anything else would just be wickedly gross. **_

_**And even equally disturbing, is when she straddled me I…no that's not possible I mean sure some gross things interest me but liking my younger sister, and in that way is just disgusting. **_

_**So I can't, can I….**_

* * *

"Whelp, closest I ever got with a girl." States Gene in a half joking manner.

"Wait, what!?" inquires Louise curiously.

"Nothing! Never mind I need a lawyer, I need a grilled cheese sandwich! Especially with four cheeses" Quips Gene jokingly as he hums and rubs his stomach at the last part.

"Seriously, that's the closest you have ever gotten to a girl?" says Louise in astonishment and curiosity.

"What!? Who said that, is the oven on fire." Continues Gene jokingly.

"Jesus! Just answer the question will you!?" says Louise frustration evident in her voice.

"Well in case, you count what happened with Courtney then yes." States Gene nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Oh my god, you never kissed a girl or anything." States Louise in a shocked manner.

"Nope, the music is my passion not some girl!" proclaims Gene proudly with a sly smile.

"That's either the saddest or the funniest thing, I have ever heard." States Louise in a sarcastic yet serious manner.

"Hey, I will meet the right girl someday and share my first kiss." States Gene in defense.

"Yeah, but with no experience it's going to be a mixture of. Sad awkward and just a bunch of other shit." Says Louise sarcastically yet seriously.

"I guess that true, but hey they can't all be winners." replies Gene optimistically

"Yeah but if you want to remember your first kiss to be a girl sitting there, staring off to pretend she is somewhere else while you wonder what the hell is going on then you have got to have some experience." States Louise in a sarcastic yet truthful way.

"Damn, you might have a point my first kiss is going to probably suck." Says Gene in slight disappointment.

"Not unless, you have some kind of experience." States Louise simply.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_Honestly, I don't know whether to laugh or feel pity emotions are my strong suit. _

_Neither are feelings or talking about them, but I need to do something I mean I have to help him out someway_

_Unless I…no. no. no not that I mean I can't he is my brother and that is just sick! _

_I can't do that especially not with my brother, it's wrong and sick and just blegh! _

_But I have to help him out some way…_

* * *

Louise turns to Gene with a sigh.

"Okay I will only do this once, and only to help you out" states Louise calmly as she looks Gene straight in the eye.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asks Gene curiously.

"I am going to kiss you, obviously." Says Louise in a sarcastic manner.

"What, no gross!" states Gene as he gags mockingly.

"Well it's either this, or the most awkward first kiss in possibly known history." States Louise her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

_**|Gene's POV|**_

_**So it's either kiss my sister, or experience a really awkward first kiss.**_

_**Two options that really are, well horrible options. **_

_**I would honestly prefer to ride off on a music hating dragon, with Mr. Fronds head on it. **_

_**I guess I really have no other choice…..**_

* * *

"Wait, won't this be technically an awkward first kiss?" inquires Gene curiously.

"Not, if you make it awkward." States Louise sarcastically yet truthfully.

"Okay then, I guess let's do it." Says Gene in an uncertain manner.

Louise then leans in, and kisses Gene softly on the lips.

The two hold the kiss for a few moments longer, before stopping for air.

"Is there more?" inquires Gene curiously.

"Yeah." Says Louise as she catches her breath.

Gene, and Louise lean in and kiss once more this time with more passion then before.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_This is wrong, very wrong I shouldn't be doing this and I damn sure shouldn't be enjoying it _

_This is my older brother, I shouldn't be kissing him let alone friggin enjoying it! _

_And yet I am enjoying it…_

* * *

_**|Gene's POV|**_

_**Okay so I am kissing my sister, which is already weird and kind of sick. **_

_**But now I am enjoying it! I mean this is like freaky twilight zone stuff**_

_**It's crazy town banana pants! I shouldn't be kissing my sister or enjoying it. **_

_**I mean that's sick and wrong…but yet I am enjoying every minute of it…..**_

* * *

Suddenly the down stairs front door is heard opening.

"Hey, Louise Gene we're home." States Bob simply from down stairs.

Gene, and Louise then break off their kiss. And scoot to opposite parts of the couch.

"Home sweet home!" sings out Linda happily as she walks up stairs, and see's Gene and Louise sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"There are my sweet little babies! How was you two's day?"" asks Linda curiously yet sweetly.

"Good, just went to the wharf it was uneventful yet fun." Says Louise with a sly smile.

"Everything was good! Really good!" shouts Gene happily with a smile.

"Okay well good, I am always happy to hear you two get along." States Linda lovingly yet happily.

Louise, and Gene just share a knowing glance at once another.

* * *

_*Louise's POV*_

_God that was a close call! Almost got caught kissing Gene, which would just make things even more awkward then they already are._

_Actually, this wasn't that bad I mean weird hell yes but bad no._

_Honestly it was just a one time thing, but if it ever happened again well….shit happens._

* * *

_**|Gene's POV|**_

_**Okay that almost went completely out of whack, why make it even more crazier. **_

_**I mean okay was this weird yes, but not bad. **_

_**And if it will ever happen again, well…time will tell.**_

* * *

Gene, and Louise look at one another, and share a smile as Bob turns on the TV and Linda goes into the kitchen to cook.

* * *

**(((The End.)))**

**A/N:: This was partially inspired by Tumblr posts, about a Gene x Louise story or art as well as my own curiosity and shipping potential for this pairing. I would also like to thank my friend who helped me correct my grammar, you know who you are big guy anyways there maybe more Gene x Louise stories in the future until then I depart. **


End file.
